


Last gifts?

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [13]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Day 13, Holiday Shopping, M/M, hanniholidays, reto tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: De Nigel para Adam.----Día 13 de #HanniHolidays: Holiday Shopping





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Nigel entro a una de esas tiendas y y compro lo que él supo que seria necesario; le pidió a la chica que lo envolviera y así después de pagar salio del lugar con rumbo al departamento de Adam.

 

Definitivamente estas serian las ultimas compras.

 

Subió las escaleras apresuradamente y llego hasta la puerta del departamento de Adam. Toco tres veces y espero paciente.

 

"La cena esta-" Apenas Adam abrió la puerta y Nigel ya tenia su boca sobre la de él "-bien." aclaro su garganta una vez que el mayor hubo terminado el beso.

"Hice las compras de navidad." entro de lleno al departamento mientras agitaba la bolsa por un lado.

"Bien. Pero la cena esta lista." Adam siguió al mayor hasta el comedor viendo que se ponía a un lado de la silla donde siempre Adam se sentaba.

 

Nigel de la bolsa saco lo que a la vista de Adam era una paleta.

 

"Lo demás en la bolsa complementa esto." hizo que el palito de plástico rodara entre sus dedos; Adam se acerco para poder ver el circulo rojo dentro del papel transparente.

"No como dulces antes de la cena."

"Cariño, esto no es un paleta." cuando Adam volvió a ver de nuevo lo que Nigel tenia en su mano se dio cuenta de que era un condón. 

"No tendremos sexo después de comer. Sabes que no puedo..." comenzó a decir Adam.

"Oh podríamos dejar la cena para después." acerco a Adam poniendo una mano detrás de su espalda. 

 


End file.
